What the Other is Thinking
by ASUPGM05
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome just fought an intense battle, but are now resting.  What could they be thinking about?  Towards the other?  R&R.  Nothing too serious in this story.


What the Other is Thinking

Inuyasha and Kagome have time to relax since they both had an intense battle with Naraku and Magatsuhi. While enjoying their comfort, each one had time to think in perspective about the other.

**Inuyasha's POV towards Kagome:**

'_I am glad Kagome is safe and not harmed even though she might have a few bruises.'_ Inuyasha puts in thought. _'Ever since we first fought as allies, there is no quit in us. I have her back and Kagome has my back, but I'm the one to protect her from danger. Because of Kagome, we have been able to bring Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and that little runt, Shippo, on our side in order to take down Naraku. Also, because of Kagome, I can trust her with all my heart. She's never lied to me, even though telling the truth can be brutal. I do not trust many people, although Miroku, Sango, and everybody else are people that I can rely on. Kagome is truly the only one I can rely on when things aren't going well. Besides, even I can act stupid and look like a fool at times, and we also seem to fight every now and then.'_

'_Kagome is from 500 years in the future, but it seems like I've known her my whole life. All of these travels with her make me feel this way I guess. Kagome's era is strange though with tall structures and things with wheels all over the place, but there's so much food. Mmm…Ramen. Her family is the first and only family that accepts me for who I am and not for looking different because I am a half-demon. I had been rejected my whole life, it seems, for being a half-breed. At least my mother was there to support and not reject me. My father had been killed at the time of my birth, so I am not sure how he would have treated me.' _

'_Nonetheless, Kagome has taught me a lot since we've first met. She taught me to trust others more than I ever could with Kikyo. Since I am half-human, it is okay to show emotion unlike most demons. Kagome has also shown me to enjoy myself and not take everything so seriously. And most importantly, Kagome taught me it is okay to love again. It is because of Kagome, she is who I am today. Otherwise, I still might be stuck to that tree. For that, I will say thank you to Kagome when the time is right.'_

(Inuyasha takes a nap…)

**Kagome's POV towards Inuyasha:**

'_I must say, Inuyasha and I have had the best and worst times during our adventures together.'_ Kagome now in thought. _'It is great to have made new friends in the Feudal Era, especially the ones that have joined us to take down demons and eventually Naraku. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo have been one of the best things that have happened to me since I've been here. Oops, I can't forget Kaede either. But Inuyasha, what can I say about him? There are a lot of things I want to say. If Inuyasha weren't around, who knows where I might be today? What if I didn't go get Buyo near the well that took me to the Feudal Era? I might be home, enjoying everyday life at school, home and with friends. I might not be alive or thinking about Inuyasha if he hadn't been there to protect and save me from time to time. I lost count of how many times I have said "thank you" to Inuyasha for what he has done for me. And there'll be more of that "thank you" from me in the days and weeks to come.'_

'_Even though we might get into a few fights here and there, I still appreciate Inuyasha's courage and will to continue fighting. I felt so bad when Kikyo was killed by Naraku and to see Inuyasha suffer the way he did until her perishing into the sky really took a toll on me. Of course I felt jealous when Inuyasha went to see Kikyo, but I should be grateful in having her as an ally until the end. So, thank you Kikyo.'_

'_Whenever I get Inuyasha to come to my era, I would like him to know what I do and respect what my family does for me. I am glad though that Inuyasha is able to get along with my family, especially with Sota. He's like the brother that Inuyasha never truly had. They usually talk in conversation and seem to help out the other. Hmmm…maybe I'll show him how to drive a car or bike _(chuckle)_. Well, maybe not. Inuyasha just might wreck either one before he even uses it efficiently.'_

'_Anyway, I am blessed to have Inuyasha in my life. He means a lot to me, and I just can't imagine losing him. I just want to say it to Inuyasha, but I am not sure how. Hopefully, I'll figure it out soon.'_

(Kagome sneezes, awakening Inuyasha)

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha asking her.

"Yeah…ACHOO!" Kagome sneezes again.

"Here, take my robe to stay warm." Inuyasha places his fire rat robe on Kagome's shoulders. "I don't want you to catch a cold." He sits next to Kagome at the base of the Sacred Tree.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome replies. She had relaxed long enough to finally speak to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, can I tell you something?"

"Hmm? Sure." Inuyasha curious at her question.

"Um…of all the travels that we have been together, I am grateful to have you by my side." Kagome says. "You have been there through thick and thin, and I want to say thank you for everything, Inuyasha. I appreciate what you have done for me." Kagome was looking straight into Inuyasha's eyes and was also blushing by the time she finished talking. Inuyasha was blushing as well, but felt right now was the right time to say something to Kagome.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha speaking. "You have taught me a lot since we first met, and I respect what you have given me. I am able to trust more people, not taking everything seriously, and being okay to show my emotions. Finally, you have shown me it is okay to…love again. Of course, I don't want to say this to anyone except you, Kagome. I want to say thank you for loving me and staying by my side through everything."

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha and Kagome were smiling towards each other as they cuddled tightly, next to the base of the Sacred Tree. They looked up towards the full moon in the sky and wound up falling asleep.


End file.
